RainyDay Games
by timeaftertime09
Summary: Set after Daniel follows Betty to London and they begin dating. One-shot.


"I'm sorry, Betty. I know how much you wanted to go to that outdoor Renaissance fair today," Daniel said as he watched her staring sadly out the window of her flat at the pouring rain.

"That's okay; I know you weren't thrilled about going anyway," she said.

"Hey, I wanted to go because I knew you were excited about it. When you're happy, I'm happy," he assured her. "Besides, you don't really like it when I drag you to rugby games, but you go."

"That's true. I still think it's funny how you've adapted to British sports so quickly," Betty smiled.

"A guy's gotta watch _some_ sorta sport . . ." he shrugged. "So what do you wanna do today instead? A museum? A movie?"

She shook her head.

"It's supposed to storm and I don't wanna be stuck fighting the rest of London for a cab. How about we play a game?" she suggested.

"Okay. What have you got?" Daniel asked.

"What about Scrabble?" she said.

"I was wondering when I was gonna get a rematch," he grinned. The last time they'd played had been over a year ago when Betty had tried to get his mind off of Molly's death. She'd kicked his ass and he wanted a chance to prove he wasn't as dumb as she thought he was.

"Great!" she said and took out the board. "But don't count on me going easy on you."

"You've always challenged me, why would I expect anything different?" he flirted.

She grinned and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"For good luck," she replied.

"Maybe if I'd had that the last time, I'd have done better . . ." he grinned and captured her lips again.

"Mmmm . . . here – take your tiles," she pulled away and handed him the bag. "I'm gonna make some popcorn."

He pulled out seven tiles from the bag. Why did he always end up with crappy ones?

"Why don't you go first?" he offered when she came back with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks.

"All consonants?' she assumed.

"Don't you think I can just be nice?" he feigned offense.

"Are you willing to bet bringing me breakfast in bed for a week?" she countered.

"Now that would entail sleeping over here every night . . ." he said, mischievously. "I'd lose _that_ bet on purpose."

"Daniel . . ." she shoved him playfully. "And technically, it'd just mean you'd have to get up early every morning to come over here with food."

"Isn't that impractical?" he said, pulling her hair back and kissing her neck.

She giggled.

"That's the whole point – to punish the loser," she replied.

"Yeah, but see, my way, we both reap the benefits . . ." he argued, moving his way up her neck.

"You have a point . . . I'll think about it," she said and put down her tiles for the first word. "'Exclaim'. Triple Word score, plus bonus points for going first – that's twenty-three points."

"I'm screwed . . ." Daniel ran his hands over his face and contemplated the few options he had.

"'Sex'? _Really subtle_, Daniel," she rolled her eyes.

"What? That's the only word that would give me the most points with the letters I had," he defended, drawing two more tiles.

"Whatever, Daniel," she threw popcorn at him.

"But now that it's out there I _would_ like to negotiate the subject . . ." he flirted, throwing popcorn back.

"Later. Let's just focus on the game – we've got all day," she reminded him and concentrated on her tiles. "'Unisex'. That's eighteen points."

He groaned and looked at his tiles.

"'Maintain'._ Hah_ – Triple Word score – twenty points - beat _that_, baby!" he gloated.

"I already have. But good job," she kissed his cheek and took her turn. "'Negate'. Thirteen points."

"Where's your dictionary?" he asked.

"It's a real word, Daniel," she scoffed.

"I went to Harvard, Betty. I'm not as stupid as you think," he retorted. "I'm just stuck on what to put with the letters I've got."

"You're not stupid, Daniel. I've never thought that. You might do _stupid things_ . . . but _you_ are not stupid," she assured him.

"Thank you. Sorry I snapped," he apologized.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have teased you," she rubbed his arm.

Then he felt bad. They'd only been together for a week. Even though they'd known each other for over four years, some things were still awkward between them. Things they'd say as friends were now questioned as they became more.

"Hey, it's not a big deal. You can be honest with me, Betty. Just because we're together doesn't mean you have to walk on eggshells or not make cracks about me. You've always spoken the truth – even when I didn't want to hear it. It's one of the things I admire about you," Daniel told her.

Betty smiled, shyly.

"K," she agreed and handed him the dictionary. "It's your turn."

He took the dictionary, but then looked back at his tiles and the board, deciding he didn't need it. He placed the letters down and gestured for her to look at it.

"'_Il_-ov-e_y_-ou'? Um, Daniel, I think you need to use that dictionary after all – because that's not a word," Betty replied, oblivious.

"Look at it closer," he prompted.

Betty concentrated for a minute and then it finally hit her.

"I love you?" she said, timidly.

Daniel nodded.

"I love you, Betty. I love everything about you . . . I think I've always loved you – it just took me four years to realize it," he confessed.

A huge smile formed on her face.

"I love you, too, Daniel," she said and gave him one of her classic Betty hugs, causing him to fall back on the Scrabble board.

He fervently drew her lips to his, drinking her in, unable to get enough of the sweet and salty taste of her lips.

Betty pulled back slightly.

"I guess we both win," she smiled, before continuing to forget about their game.


End file.
